You're not alone
by aprildragonfire16
Summary: Maka has been acting differently for a while and nobody knows why. But once they find out the truth, they head off for a dangerous mission in search of 2 important people. Can this mission bring lovers together or will they all stay friends forever?
1. Missing Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, I wish I did.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as the group of 7 students made their way towards a large tree. It was lunch time, and Tsubaki had prepared a picnic for everyone to join. They all agreed that it was a great idea to have it on such a lovely day.

Liz and Patti spread the checkered red and white blanket over the green grass and sat down with everyone else. Tsubaki placed the picnic basket in the middle and opened to find lots of food within it. She passed out sandwiches to everyone and noticed she still had an extra one. She looked up from the basket and couldn't spot the blonde haired meister. She sighed as she reached for the drinks that were inside the picnic basket.

"Hey Soul, where's Maka? I thought she said she was gonna join us for the picnic?" She asked gently

Soul looked up from his half eaten sandwich and shrugged.

"She said she is gonna join us, but she had to stop at the library first." Tsubaki nodded her head and began to eat her sandwich. Liz looked at the door to the building then back at her friends. Everyone has noticed that Maka has been spending less time with them and that she hasn't been acting like herself ever since she was called to the Death room last week. They all tried to find out what Lord Death talked to her about, but she just said it was nothing and brushed away their concerns.

"Hey, guys. You've noticed Maka acting strange lately, right?" Asked Kid. Everyone nodded their head and turned towards Soul, because of course, he was her partner.

"Soul, did she tell you about what Lord Death talked to her about last week?" Questioned the bubbly Patti.

"Nope, the only thing she told me was that it was none of my buisness and that she needs space." He leaned forward a bit and whispered "Also, Blair told me that she was crying in her sleep. I tried to ask her about it but she just changes the subject or pretends like she didn't hear me." He leaned back again and took a sip out of his soda.

"Damn it! Why is she being so complicated? Doesn't she know that we're here for her?" Screamed a frustrated Liz.

"L-l-liz, of c-course she kn-knows that." Stuttered Crona.

"If she knows that then why won't she tell us her problem?" Soul slid over to Liz and patted her back.

"Calm down Liz, once she's ready she'll tell us." He looked over at Black*Star, he's been awfully quiet.

Black*Star looked at all of his friends and grinned.

"Hahahaha! Do not worry! Once she sees my Godliness she is bound to become over joyed!" He climbed the tree they were using for shade and gave a godly pose. Everyone sighed and continued their lunch.

Patti stopped coloring in her coloring book and giggled.

"Hey big sis, we should have a sleep over! Then Maka would probably tell us why she's so distant!" Liz looked at her little sister and smiled. It was a great idea!

Just as she was about to tell the gang about the plan, Maka appeared with a bunch of books. Kid got up from his spot and took the books out of her arms and gently placed them on the ground. Maka then took a seat between Kid and Tsubaki and happily ate her sandwich quietly while the others talked about random things.

"Hey, do you guys wanna have a sleep over at the mansion tonight?" Everyone looked at Liz as she continued to paint her nails with magenta nail polish. Kid had a confused look on his face. He didn't give her permission to have a sleep over tonight. He was going to cancel it but it was too late, everyone already agreed and thought it was a great idea. Maka only shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat quietly.

*Soul Eater Is Awesome*

At the end of the day, Maka went to The Death room and went up to Lord Death.

"Lord Death, have you gotten any news on Mama or Papa?" She asked. Last week she has been told that her mother got in a terrible accident and is lost somewhere in the mountains probably starving to death or something. Her father was extremely worried about her mother so he left to go find her. He didn't tell anyone he left, he just left a letter for Lord Death.

"Sorry Maka, but there is still no news yet. But don't worry, once I hear something i'll contact you immediately." Maka nodded her head and began to turn around when Lord Death placed one of his fingers on her shoulder.

"Maka, I know you want this matter to be private, but your friends are really worried. Kid keeps asking me these questions and it's really difficult to hide things from him. I suggest you tell them about the situation you are in right now, it might help." He gave a smile under the mask, but of course, she could not see it.

"I'll take that into consideration, thank you." She bowed and left the room.

Maka walked outside the building to find Soul waiting for her at the front.

"There you are, hurry up. We have to be at Kid's place in 3 hours and I still have to pick out my top 20 video games." Maka swiftly moved her leg over the vehicle and wrapped her arms around Soul's chest. She placed her head gently on his back and began to think about her parents.

*Soul Eater Is Awesome*

All the girls were found in the Thompsons room while the boys chatted in the living room. Liz said she wanted everyone to look sexy since there were some guys with them.

"Liz, it's only them. It's not like they're a bunch of hot guys that are swim suit models." Stated Maka.

"Oh my gosh Maka! Don't play dumb with us, we know you like Kid. Tsubaki likes Black*Star, Patti likes Crona and I like Soul!" Liz screamed whispered only for the 4 girls in the room to hear.

"L-liz! That's not true!" Maka tried to argue, but was failing miserably beacause of the redness in her cheeks.

"Maka, just trust me on this ok."

"Fine." Maka gave in.

Liz thought over her plan that she thought of this afternoon. While they try to convince her to tell them about her conversation with Lord Death, she is also gonna try to hook everyone up.

Liz took out 4 outfits from the closet and set it on her bed. Everyone one looked at it and Maka and Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at the older sister.

"These are our pajamas! Also we're gonna put some make up on!" They all got to work on their outfits and appearance for a whole hour.

It was now dinner time and the girls came down the stairs one by one.

First was Tsubaki, she had a green tank top on with fluffy orange shorts.

Second was Patti, she had a pink tank top that had a giraffe on it and red shorts.

Next was Liz, she had a dark blue tank top on with light blue shorts.

Last was Maka, she had a white tank top with black shorts and a heart necklace.

The boys stared at the girls and started to drool. Well Black*Star and Soul started to drool.

This will be an interesting night.


	2. Scary movies and ruined plans

After eating pizza and junk food, the group made their way to the large living room and got comfortable in random spaces. Black*Star and Soul sat on the love seat (which they did not notice) and continued their talk about man eating butterflies. Liz and Patti had invaded the movie cabinet in search of the perfect movie for them to watch. Crona was on the other love seat looking through Patti's picture book. Tsubaki and Kid sat on opposite sides of the couch that was in front of the flat screen T.V. Maka sat upside down in the middle of the couch between Kid and Tsubaki with her feet in the air and her head near the tile floor.

"Yes!" Patti jumped up in victory with a horror movie in her hand. She quickly popped the movie into the DVD player and sat with Crona in the love seat. Liz jumped out of the kitchen with 4 bowls of popped popcorn in her arms (wow that was fast).

Liz kicked Black*Star off of the love seat he was sitting on and took his place. Black*Star fell onto the floor with a 'thud'. Tsubaki took 2 pillows off the couch and rushed to Black*Star's aid. They both sat on the pillows and stayed on the floor. Liz handed everyone a bowl of popcorn and watched the flat screen T.V. as the Movie began.

_*50 minutes into movie* 42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-_

_"Mom! We need to get out of here and find Tommy my gerbil!" The guy in the movie screamed as he grabbed his mothers hand and pulled her with him to the door._

_"_Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with you? She's trying to eat your brain dude!" Shouted Soul as he clung to the closest figure that was near him, which was Black*Star.

51 minutes into the movie, Black*Star and Soul have their arms wrapped around each other. Crona is hugging Mr. Ellie (Patti's stuffed elephant) while Patti waited for the guy in the movie to get eaten. Liz and Tsubaki were on the left side of the couch under a pile of blankets while on the right side was Maka and Kid. Maka clung to the couch pillow with Kid's left arm around her.

_"Noooooooo! Mom! Please don't eat me! I'm too young and smart to die so soon! Also I'm the most handsome guy on Earth! Everyone would be devastated if I die!" Screamed the same guy in the movie. _

"What the fuck man! Who compliments themselves before they die? And you ain't as handsome as me buddy!" Black*Star yelled.

As the zombie mom attacked her son, everyone tightened their grip on the object/person they were clinging on to. Just as the zombie mom was about to eat her son, Liz jumped up, grabbed the remote and paused the movie. She walked over to the light switch.

When the lights switched on, Black*Star and Soul let go of each other and tried to look as cool as possible. Black*Star stood from the seat and flexed his muscles while Soul just sat there looking normal. Both of them were trying to look as if they haven't been hugging a dude.

"H-hey, uhh" Liz looked around the room and snapped her fingers.

"Girls, can you help me get more snacks? I think we need more popcorn..." Her voice trailed off as she grabbed Maka and Patti's wrists' and dragged them out of the room with Tsubaki following behind.

In the kitchen, Maka and Liz were getting the soda while Patti and Tsubaki were getting the popcorn.

"This is an epic fail for me and Tsubaki." Liz sighed. This wasn't going according to plan.

"Tsubaki should be sitting with Black*Star and I should be sitting with Soul. They are supposed to act like **_normal_** guys and wrap their arm around us if we're scared. And not act like little girls hugging there teddy bear hoping it would save them from the monster under their bed." Maka and Tsubaki looked at the older Thompson and started laughing. Patti was too concentrated on the microwave to notice the laughter.

"Liz, since when are Soul and Black*Star considered normal?" Questioned Tsubaki. Everyone (except Patti) in the room froze.

Liz sighed and a grin appeared on her face.

"Well, that's true. Soul and Black*Star are no where near normal, but let's face it. No one in this house is normal." All of them laughed (except for Patti) and waited for the last bag of popcorn in the microwave.

_3...2...1..._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Patti jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Yay! Do it again, do it again!" Liz, Maka and Tsubaki sweatdropped and gathered the snacks.

42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-

When the girls entered the room, the boys were on the floor playing a video game.

"Hey, what happened to the movie?" Screamed Liz. She was grateful that the movie was abandoned, since she was scared. But she was also sad because now Soul won't put his arm around her.

"It seemed like you chicks were scared, so we did you guys a favor and ended the movie." Replied Black*Star as he passed Crona's vehicle in the game.

"Yea, **_we _**were the ones scared." Muttered an annoyed Maka. She walked over to Kid and Crona and sat between them. Patti walked over to the T.V. and switched it off.

"Hey! I was kicking their asses in that game!" Complained Soul. He grabbed a bowl of popcorn out of Patti's hands' and started to argue with Black*Star about who's the 'awesomest'.

Liz grabbed a magazine from behind her back and looked at the section titled 'How to host a sleep over'. She looked over the activities that they could do and smiled.

"Everyone, sit in a circle, now." Ordered Liz. The boys pushed back the couches and anything else in the way and sat in a circle with the girls. Their seating arrangements were; Maka, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Patti, Soul, Liz and back to Maka.

Liz grabbed an empty bottle (out of no where) and placed it in the middle. She faced Maka and smirked. Maka gulped when she saw the smirk on her face and looked at the floor._  
_

"Okay, you guys know how to play 'Spin the bottle', right?" Everyone nodded their.

"Well then, Maka wanna go first ?" Liz asked.

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, would I be doing this...No.**

**I'm SOO sorry I didn't update sooner! Please forgive me! **

**Anyways...**

**Anonymous- **Okay, so i changed the summary like u said...is it okay now?

**Rachel chan XOXOX- **I'm sorry I didn't update any sooner, but here it is :) (cool name)**  
**

**8fangirl8- **Of course Kid is smexi! What else would you expect from a guy like him? Also, in my other story you wanted to know how to make an account.  
First, scroll up to the top right corner. Then you click on 'Sign Up' and fill out the stuff required. Hope that helped!

**dragonfairy9292-** I updated :) and I hope you liked the chapter!

**YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy-** Ohh just wait. She will get those kisses :)

**DarkAliceInWonderland21-** Well here's the update! please stay tuned for the next chapter!

**DarkFlameInfernal- **Thank you for loving my story :) I luv it too

**IkutoisSmexy-** Here's the update :) and thanks for the love of my story

**Okay, so like SOL is here so I have to study ...a lot! So I will probably update my stories in 2 weeks, give or take a few days. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Peace**


	3. Killer Murderer with dancing?

**Previously...**

_Liz grabbed an empty bottle (out of no where) and placed it in the middle. She faced Maka and smirked. Maka gulped when she saw the smirk on her face and looked at the floor._

_"Okay, you guys know how to play 'Spin the bottle', right?" Everyone nodded their._

_"Well then, Maka wanna go first ?" Liz asked._

_42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564_

Maka looked up from the floor and shook her head violently. No way was she gonna end up kissing one of the boys.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no and no." Maka replied. The smirk on Liz' face never left as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are yo-" Before Liz could finish her sentence, Patti took the bottle from the middle of the circle and threw it behind her. Liz had a look of disappointment while Maka sighed in relief.

"Spin the bottle should be played last! That way it would be more memorable." Patti then took out 8 folded pieces of paper and placed them in an empty bowl of popcorn.

"Okay, you guys know how to play Killer, right?" Patti asked. Everyone nodded their head. Patti shook the bowl for a while then placed it in the middle of the table. She got up and quickly ran up the stairs, coming back in less than 10 seconds. In her hands was a black, symmetrical paintball gun.

"This is gonna be a more, 'advanced' type of Killer. Everyone see this paintball gun?" Again, everyone nodded their heads and Patti placed the paint ball gun on the couch (that was pushed to the wall).

"Ok, so everyone will pick out a piece of paper from that bowl. If you get the paper with an 'X' on it, you will be the murderer. I will turn off the lights for 10 seconds and the murderer must grab the paintball gun before I turn the lights back on. If you want to "murder" someone, you must shoot them with the paint ball gun and you can't get caught or else you loose. Remember, you can hide anywhere in the house but you must not go outside. The rest of the rules are the same." Patti took a piece of paper from the bowl then passed it to the person on her right. After everyone go their paper, Soul counted down.

"Okay, in 3, 2, 1, and look!" Everyone looked at their paper and quickly ripped it up and placed the remains in the empty popcorn bowl. Patti walked over to the remote that controls the light switch while everyone got up and backed away from their original spots.

"Wait! Before we start the game, let's have a little contest. Who ever wins gets to pick the next 5 games we play." Liz smirked.

"I will win and make all of you act as my slaves!" Black*Star yelled. Everyone shuddered and were determined to win.

Patti quickly turned off the lights and the shuffling of feet could be heard. After 10 seconds, Patti turned on the lights and found an empty room. She turned around but screamed when a small ball of gray hit her in the right arm, then the left.

"I'm dead!" Patti shouted and got her laptop and played games. Man did she suck .

_42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564-42-42-564_

It's been 20 minutes into the game and so far only Patti, Liz and Soul are out.

**_Splat__ Splat_**

"Aww, come on! I'm dead!" Black*Star shouted followed by a few mumbles. Okay, now Black*Star is out of the game too. In the game, the lights would randomly turn off and on. Maka was walking around the inside of the mansion when she found a nice comfy room. Now she is currently hiding under the bed in a guest room.

"I wonder who the murderer is, well it can't be the ones that are out, so it has to be Kid, Crona or Tsubaki." Maka whispered. She thought about the clues she was given and squirmed a bit in her place under the bed. _Well, I hear two "Splats" every time...So that means the murderer either shoots their victim 2 times or they are horrible at shooting so they miss the first time and succeed the second time. No, no probably not. We're skilled students of DWMA, the person couldn't have possibly...Kid! He probably shoots the person randomly then shoots them again to make them symmetrical! _

Maka crawled out of the guest room and walked down the hall to go to the living room with the lights off. She was just about to scream "I know who the murderer is!" but was stopped by a hand covering her mouth and pulling her into another room as a paintball whizzed past her face. She was so close to losing the game! The mysterious person locked the door and let go of Maka.

"Hey! Why did ya do that for?" Maka whispered. She turned around and met glowing golden orbs. She stared at it for what seemed like an eternity until the owner of those eyes cleared their throat. Maka snapped back to reality and blushed.

"Well, I didn't want you to get hurt. That paint ball was going to hit your eye, and I don't think you would have enjoyed that." Maka smiled at Kid and he smiled back.

_**Knock Knock** **Knock**_

The murderer was at the door and they had no place to hide in that room.

"Wait, if your not the murderer, then it must be Crona or Tsubaki!" Maka exclaimed in a quiet whisper. Kid nodded and grabbed Maka's hand pulling her into a closet. Kid pushed through the clothing and there was a hidden door. He opened it and they both went in, bringing them to a room that was perfectly symmetrical.

"Where are we?" Maka asked. She looked around the room and spotted two sets of different photos on each side of the bed located in the middle. She looked at the photos on the right side of the bed and smiled at the memories. Most of the photos were of the gang, but the one that caught her eye was the one in the middle.

"This is my room." Kid walked up behind Maka as she stared at the photo in the middle. It was a photo with a mini Kid and a mini Maka. Kid was in a black suit with a white dress shirt and Maka was in a symmetrical striped dress with a skull in her ponytail.

"W-w-when was this taken? I don't remember meeting you before your first day at DWMA." Maka picked up the photo and looked at it intensely.

"This picture was taken when I was 4 and you were 3. I needed to have dancing lessons so my dad and your dad talked about us being partners. When it was decided that you were going to be my dance partner, my mom took a picture of us before our first lesson, and let's just say that didn't go so well." Kid chuckled at the memory.

"How come I don't remember a thing about this?" Maka placed the photo back on it's rightful place and turned her head to face a goofy grin on Kid's face.

"Probably because you have bad memory when you were 3 years old. Anyways, would you like to look at some photos from when we danced together? I have the albums right he-" Before Kid could finish his sentence, a random person entered the room and shot Kid and Maka on the back of their hands.

They looked at the person, and saw Crona with a scared expression on his face.

"Di-did I-i-i-i w-w-win? Tsu-baki i-is al-al-already o-o-out and y-y-you g-g-guys were l-l-l-le-left." Maka and Kid looked at each other and laughed.

"Yea Crona, you win." Crona smiled and was just about to leave when Maka called out his name.

"Crona!" He turned around and started shaking. Did he do something wrong?

"Why did you shoot everybody symmetrically?" Crona thought about it and then smiled.

"Well, if I shot them asymmetrically, Kid might flip out." Crona said that so calmly and smoothly that it was hard to believe it was him. Maka and Kid burst into laughter again.

"W-we-well that's w-w-w-what P-p-patti told m-me." Crona fist pumped and then left the room quickly to tell Patti about his achievement.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand. Can you tell me all about this dance lesson thing?" Maka turned her head to Kid again and saw him with a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe next time, right now we need to play a game of Crona's choice." He held out his hand for her to take, which she did.

"Fine." Maka grumbled as they left the room.

* * *

**XxBlueEyes2600xX: Sorry but I didn't have anyone kiss anyone...yet *joins you in evil grin and laughter***

**dragonfairy9292: Sorry, no "smoochy smoochy" in this chapter! But it will come soon**

**Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: Hopefully next chapter will come sooner than expected!  
**

**8fangirl8: Don't worry! I will never abandon a story that I have lots of **

**InLoveWithDeaththeKid: Next chappie is coming soon :D**

**Blubberluv: Here's the update :P**

**wordfiend: That's what I was thinking! Well, you know what they say, great minds think alike =(^o^)=  
**

**IkutoisSmexy: Here you go, an update with a plate of cookies! *keeps milk for myself***

**sekhmet55555: I luv this story too! I have high expectations for it :D**

**doarfthXx: I was actually planning on having that happen, but I then my friend would have been pissed at me, lol**

**soulreaperforlife: Yea! Of course my story is awesome! its by the amazing April!, lol jk jk**

**Thank you so much to everyone :D The next chappie should come next week or earlier, cya till then**

**-Peace**


	4. Dreadful news and Off on a mission

_**A/N: Okay, so like I noticed that I make Crona stutter too much...but I think it's adorable whenever he stutters! But i'll just try and hold off on his stuttering. Also this chappie is kinda...uhh emotional i guess? Enjoy!**_

_**Daughter of Zeus007: lol, u made me laugh so hard when I read your review! *gives you a Patti plushy***_

_**FUN1M4T10N F4N: I'm sorry for leaving you in a cliffy! But heres the next chappie! "gives you Maka plushy***_

_**InLoveWithDeaththeKid: Thank you for your kind comment, plz enjoy this chapter and a Kid plushy! "gives you a Kid plushy***_

_**IkutoisSmexy: I was gonna have them play 7 minutes in heaven...but i thought it was too soon! *gives you a Liz plushy***_

_**Soulreaperforlife: I totally agree with you :D *gives you Soul plushy***_

_I didn't now which plushies you guys wanted so I gave you random ones I got out of a hat! have fun with them!_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Okay, back to the matter at hand. Can you tell me all about this dance lesson thing?" Maka turned her head to Kid again and saw him with a thoughtful expression._

_"Maybe next time, right now we need to play a game of Crona's choice." He held out his hand for her to take, which she did._

_"Fine." Maka grumbled as they left the room._

_****__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**_

Maka was in the living room again, sitting in the same arrangements as before. Crona was thinking about what game they should play next and suddenly went to a random corner in the room.

"I don't know how to deal with picking a game." He mumbled.

Patti walked over to Crona to help him pick a game, with the occasional outburst of "Giraffe!" or "Monkeys like riding elephants over the rainbow!"

Maka sighed and looked out the window to watch the moon laugh menacingly surrounded by the different sized stars. Her mind drifted to her parents that were lost out there in the world. Her eyes started to glisten with tears but she just blinked them away. _What if they die? What if they don't come back?_ _Will I ever get to see my mom or dad ever again? _Maka thought. She sighed and turned her head to watch Tsubaki warn Black*Star about the consequences of eating to fast.

Liz, Kid and Soul looked over at Maka. She had tears in her eyes that didn't want to come out and she held a look of sorrow. They longed for Maka to tell them about her unspoken problem, so they could comfort her and help her. But of course they had to be patient. This is Maka they are talking about, she will tell them sooner or later, right?

"Then that settles it!" Said Patti with a cheerful voice. She stood up straight and pulled Crona back to the circle with her.

"Crona wants to play hide and seek!" Everyone sweat-dropped at the mention of a childish game. But nodded their head in agreement.

A weird feeling began to appear in Maka's stomach like something bad was going to happen. She looked at the floor and shuddered as a cool breeze passed her. _Probably from the A.C._

A flash of light appeared from the mirror on the right corner, and the image of Lord Death stood there. His mask held the same goofiness as his personality, but everyone could feel the negative aura he was emitting. Meaning something serious has happened.

"Good evening father, is there any problem?" Kid stood up from his spot and walked over to the mirror.

"I need to speak with Maka privately. Kid please show everyone to another room." Maka looked at the floor like it was suddenly the most interesting thing she has ever seen. Her bangs were covering her eyes so no one could see the tears building up.

"But Fathe-" Kid was about to ask about the problem, but was rudely interrupted by Soul.

"Look, no one is going to leave this room. We all want to know about what's happening and we want answers now." Soul stated sternly. Kid walked over to Maka and got down on his knees. Tears escaped Maka's eyes' but was wiped away by Kid.

"Kid, please have everyone step out of the room, Maka and I need to discuss very important matters." Kid shook his head at the request.

"Father, I'm sorry but all of us are worried. Maka hasn't been the same ever since you talked to her last week and she won't tell us why. It's better for us to find out sooner than later, you know." Maka looked up at her friends. Was she really acting different? She slowly got up with the help of Kid and walked to the corner with the mirror. She wiped the tears away with her right arm and bowed.

"L-lord D-death. i-" She hesitated. She was going to say that it was okay for them to know about her situation, but for some reason, she hesitated. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself. _Maka, don't worry! They're your friends they just want to help!_

_"_It's okay for them to stay. I understand that they are curious about my situation and they just want to help and all. Can you please tell me about these important matters now?" Maka already knew what this was about, it was about her parents. Why else would he contact her in the middle of the night?

"Maka, 3 days ago I sent Stein, Sid and their partners to the mountains where your parents disappeared." Everyone (except for Maka and Lord Death) were surprised to find out that the current death scythe was missing, along with his ex-wife. How could they have not noticed his absence?

"They just returned a while ago and brought back this dark blue jacket and this black cross tie." Tears appeared in Maka's eyes again as she stared at the garments that belong to her parents. Lord Death placed it back on the table and the tears fell from her eyes and hit the floor.

"Even with his amazing soul perception, Stein was not able to sense their souls. We're afraid that-" He paused to see her reaction. Maka had fallen to her knees and was crying into her hands. _They're not dead! __They're not dead! __They're not dead! __They're not dead! _She told herself.

"We're afraid that the worst has happened to them." Time stopped for Maka as the words left Lord Death's unseen mouth.

"No...No..." Maka mumbled. It can't be possible! Her parents were strong, nothing could stop them! She shook her head vigorously, wiped away tears and screamed, "No!"

"Maka please calm d-" Lord Death was interrupted by a furious Maka.

"My parents did not die! Stein and Sid found no bodies! There is still hope, they're alive, they're alive!" She screamed. Kid hugged Maka tightly to his chest as she continued to scream about her parents being alive.

"Maka, shh shh. Everything's gonna be all right." Kid whispered into her ear while rubbing soothing circles on her back and her right palm.

Soul looked at the his meister and turned to Lord Death.

"Where is this place located?" Soul asked. Well, it was more of a demand than a question.

"Soul that is classified information. I can not just t-" Black*Star jumped in front of the mirror and pointed his finger at it.

"Look here, I am gonna be the star that saves Maka's parents so you better tell us the location now!" Black*Star screamed. Lord Death sighed. There was no way they were going to stop. Black*Star looked over at his childhood friend as her screams became sobs against Kid's chest.

"Fine, their garments were found on Mount Tai (A/N: I totally made that up). It's a 3 day drive so I suggest you leave tomorrow morning. Bring thick clothing because it's freezing there and make sure you come back with Maka's parents alive." He was about to break the connection Kid held his hand out.

"We will leave tonight. Everyone get your things ready and meet back here in one hour." Kid stood up and held out a hand to Maka. She took it and faced her friends with a small, sad yet grateful smile appearing on her face. She faced the mirror and bowed.

"L-lord Death, thank you for giving us the opportunity to search for them. We will find them and bring them back safe and sound." She stepped back to the side of Kid.

"Very well then, have a safe trip and make sure you come back alive." And with that, the mirror became a regular mirror.

Maka turned to everyone and hugged Kid first.

"Thanks guys, your the best." Everyone then came in for a group hug. When they parted, Kid and Maka were still holding on to each other with their eyes closed. Patti quickly brought out a camera from no where and took a picture.

_**Click**_

Maka and Kid let go of each other when they heard the 'click' with pink obvious on their cheeks.

"Well we better get going to pack, be back in an hour guys!" Soul called out while exiting the door with Crona, Black*Star and Tsubaki. Patti and Liz went to their room leaving Maka and Kid.

"Remember Maka, you're not alone. You have all of us with you that can help. Always remember that kay?" He gave her a quick peck on both her cheeks (to keep symmetry) and was about to turn away when she grabbed his hand.

"I'll keep that in mind form now on." Maka quickly gave Kid a peck on both of his cheeks before leaving the mansion without turning back. Kid placed his hands where she kissed him and he looked like a cherry. His heart was beating faster than usual, what was happening?

* * *

_**Kya! why didn't I have them kiss lips to lips?**_

_**Well Imma leave it there. Also, this is after the anime and everything's all repaired and stuff. Also Crona lives with Maka and Soul...Blair is gonna be in the next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: This chick *points thumb at myself* doesn't own Soul Eater. If she did, she would already have Kid and Maka dating. The only thing she owns is her Pride *that's slowly leaving* and her Mickey Mouse blanky that has been with her since birth.'**_

_**PLZ REVIEW (u get a plushy or watevr stuff is on my mind like a unicorn) AND CHECK OUT MY POLL!**_


	5. Do you like her?

_**Daughter of Zeus007: OMG that is sooo creepy! I was singing that exact thing after I finished typing that chapter. O.o *U get a Kid plushy***_

_**IkutoisSmexy: Yeah, I always think her friends would do that if she was in that kind of situation. They're awesome! **__***U get a Patti plushy***_

_**AmaixRodo96: Thanks, I luv you too (soo not creepy,lol) . **__***U get a Liz plushy***__**  
**_

_**Birdofdarkness: Uh Oh...Plz don't eat meh! It's probably gonna happen in the next chapter..or the chapter after that! **__***U get a Black*Star plushy***_

_**FUN1M4T10N_F4N: Here's the update for you! (and since Kid is ur 2nd favorite...**__***U get a Kid plushy*)**_

_**Deathfairy78: I will totally do that because I luv it when Soul is like that too! **__***U get a Soul plushy***_

_**REDEADED: Have fun at the A-fest! And please enjoy the chapter :) **__****__***U get a Tsubaki plushy***_  


_**YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy: There is definitely some Kima action in this chapter :D **__****__***U get a Crona plushy***_

_**InLoveWithDeaththeKid: I kinda agree with yah there. I like stories where they start out shy and then get used to each other. **__****__***U get a Maka plushy***_

_I didn't now which (virtual) plushies you guys wanted so I gave you random ones I got out of a hat! have fun with them!_

_Also, the first person to get the 8 different virtual plushies will get a special prize from me :) (you'll find out if it's you if I PM you)_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Remember Maka, you're not alone. You have all of us with you that can help. Always remember that kay?" He gave her a quick peck on both her cheeks (to keep symmetry) and was about to turn away when she grabbed his hand._

_"I'll keep that in mind from now on." Maka quickly gave Kid a peck on both of his cheeks before leaving the mansion without turning back. Kid placed his hands where she kissed him and he looked like a cherry. His heart was beating faster than usual, what was happening?_

___****__****__****__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564**_

Maka and Soul were on Soul's motor cycle with 6 travel bags and a Blair (who sat on Maka's head). Apparently Lord Death had called Blair and asked her to assist them on their mission to find Maka's parents. Of course, Blair had said yes and was eager to help Maka since she is the one that tends to feed her and give her shelter.

When they arrived at the mansion and stood in front of the door, Soul rang the door bell.

"Coming!" Screamed Liz' voice from the other side. Foot steps were heard and Liz quickly opened the door with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey guys, once Black*Star and Tsubaki get here, we can leave for the train station." Liz stepped to the side to let them pass. Crona was already there since he finished packing first and decided to fly here using Ragnarok.** ( A/N: Uhh just a question, Can Crona still make wings using Ragnarok? If he can't anymore...let's just say in this story he can.)**

"Kay Liz, we'll just set our stuff over here." Maka said. She placed the 6 bags by the door and placed the sleeping Blair on the nearest couch. Kid was about to walked down the stairs when he saw Maka place the cat on the couch. He blushed as he remembered what had happened earlier and quickly spun around to go back to his room.

"Oh Kid!" Maka called out before he could go back. He sighed and walked down the stairs with a smile on his face and stood in front of Maka.

"Good evening Maka. Are you all packed and ready to go? It's a three day drive but if we're gonna stay over at a hotel for sleep, it might be a 5-6 day trip." Kid said while placing his hands behind his back.

"Well, we're all packed and ready to go!" Maka said enthusiastically. She stepped to the side to sit at the couch but clumsily tripped in mid air. Maka shut her eyes and thought she was going to hit the tiled floor with a hard 'thud' but it never came.

Instead, two arms wrapped around her tiny waist before the impact was made. Maka stood back up and turned around with the arms still wrapped around her. Her eyes were still shut but when she opened them, she gazed into beautiful golden eyes. Their lips were mere inches apart and they didn't dare to move away. Both of them slowly closed their eyes and leaned closer to each other.

Once they were a centimeter away from kissing...A door slammed open.

"You can not threaten me with my own lipstick! It's like against the girl law!" Liz screamed, oblivious to the pair that had quickly separated with blood rushing to their face,

"Oh, watch me! I've broken the law many times!" Soul screamed at Liz holding up her lip stick.

Blair sighed and turned back to her human form. Kid and Maka had thought she was asleep, but she wasn't. She had seen what happened between Kid and Maka and was excited to see them kiss, but was disappointed when Liz and Soul came barging in.

"Purr, maybe I could hook some people up on this mission." Blair mumbled to herself while glancing at Kid and Maka, to Soul and Liz.

_____****__****__****__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564**_

"I will not share a room with that cat!" Screamed Soul as he pointed to the cat asleep on Maka's head.

It was currently 3:00p.m. and the group of 9 were in the hallways of a hotel that was miles away from Death City. They were discussing about the sleeping arrangements, Tsubaki will be with Black*Star (since they are used to sleeping in the same room), Crona will be with Patti (she's gonna teach him how to take charge of Ragnarok) , Kid will be Liz (they are partners) and Maka will be with Soul and Blair (they live together). But the arrangements may be changed.

"Soul! You guys have been arguing for 10 minutes and I want some sleep. Now get in the damn room before I become your worst nightmare!" Liz yelled. Soul growled and shook his head. He had promised to himself that he would never sleep in the same room as that cat and he isn't going to back down on it now. Liz then thought of a brilliant idea.

"Fine then! Maka, Kid, change of plans. You get room 88 and Soul and I will get room 87." Liz grabbed a hold of Soul's collar and bag. She then dragged him to their room and slammed the door shut.

"Well, uhh I guess that means i'm gonna be with you Kid. Which bed do you want?" Maka stepped inside of the room and placed her bags in the drawer. Kid followed her inside and sat on the bed on the right.

"This one will do fine." He said while placing his stuff symmetrically on his side.

Maka placed Blair on her bed, grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom. Once she was gone, Blair opened her right eye and started stretching. She got up from the bed and yawned.

"Do you like Maka?" Blair asked out of the blue. Kid's eyes widened at the question, he quickly spun around to face her.

"Of course I like her."

___****__****__****__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564**_

"So Soul, how would you feel if Kid dated Maka?" Liz asked while she lay in her bed.

"I'd be cool with it. Of course I would have to teach him a lesson if he hurts her." Soul replied and smirked. He thought more about the situation and shot up from his laying position to face her.

"Wait, why would you ask a question like that?" Liz looked at the wall and smirked.

"Oh no reason. Just making sure he has no competition." Liz started out with a loud voice and ended up mumbling with a smirk on her face. Soul didn't hear what she mumbled, so he just lay back down and started to snore loudly.

Playing match maker is gonna be fun for Liz.

* * *

_**I'm just gonna leave it there... Sorry if it's short!**__**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Soul Eater. I wish I did though...I should ask Santa Claus!**_

_****__****__**I didn't get to update yesterday because I had a field trip. We went to Busch Gardens and it was super fun!**_

_**Anyways, Please Review! It encourages me to update faster! And vote on meh poll! **_


	6. Realization

_Previously..._

_"Do you like Maka?" Blair asked out of the blue. Kid's eyes widened at the question, he quickly spun around to face her._

_"Of course I like her."  
_

_"Oh no reason. Just making sure he has no competition." Liz started out with a loud voice and ended up mumbling with a smirk on her face. Soul didn't hear what she mumbled, so he just lay back down and started to snore loudly._

_Playing match maker is gonna be fun for Liz._

* * *

"Maka is a great team mate and friend, why wouldn't I like her?" Kid said as he leaned down onto his bed. Blair smirked. She knew he was only dodging the question by 'misleading' her. She purred and swiftly jumped to the floor and towards his bed.

"Oh Kid. You know what I mean by_ like_, so answer me truthfully." She sat at the foot of his bed and tilted her head, the smirk never leaving her face.

Kid stayed silent. Truthfully, he didn't understand his feelings for Maka. Whenever she's around, she's the only one he could focus on. His heart would beat faster than usual, his stomach would feel fluttery when she comes close to him, sometimes he felt like all he wanted to do was hold her close to him. Whenever she got hurt on missions, he just wants to protect her from any other danger and make sure she's okay. He would even ignore symmetry just for her! Of course, whenever he felt this way, he didn't show it.

After no response from Kid, Blair decided to do a more directer approach. She crawled closer to Kid and stared at him.

"To make it easier, do you love Maka?" Blair watched as he blushed.

Kid thought of all the romance novels he has read over the past years. All the signs. He's showing all the signs of being in love, and it's with Maka. How could he have been so oblivious to see that? He was in love and he didn't even know it. He loved her smile, her laugh, her eyes, the way she fought, her voice, and so much more.

He almost kissed her back at the mansion! Kid face palmed himself (not mentally). He can be so stupid sometimes.**  
**

"I-uhh -errm- umm- uhh." Kid didn't know how to respond to Blair. Could he trust her?

Blair shook her head and hopped of his bed. She already got the answer when she saw his eyes find realization, when he face palmed himself and when he started to stutter.

"Don't worry. I got my answer." Blair lay back down at he foot of Maka's bed, and drifted off to sleep. The moment Blair purred in her sleep, Maka came out of the bathroom in a thick strapped tank top and pajama pants. She smiled as she saw Blair still asleep, but when she turned her head to Kid, she saw his face red as a tomato. She thought he had a fever so she quickly ran to his side.

"Oh my, Kid are you okay? You look like a tomato!" She placed her right hand over his forehead to feel his temperature.

" I'm okay Maka." He said calmly, even though in the inside he was freaking out that her hand was on his forehead but he liked the feeling. Maka nodded her head and walked over to her bed and under the covers with a book in her hands. Kid got up and walked over the bathroom.

When he left the bathroom, Maka was still reading her book with the lamp light. He chuckled when he saw her eyes close slowly, but it snapped back open to scan the page. He walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"Maka, go to sleep, you need your energy." He said in a whisper. It was already 3:31, shouldn't she be getting some rest?

"W-wait. I need to finish this chapter." Maka said quietly. She yawned and continued to read. Kid sighed and grabbed the book.

"Hey!" She reached her arm to grab it, but failed because she was too sleepy. He pushed her arms down and patted her head.

"Go to sleep, I'll put your book away." He walked over to her bag and placed the book in there. He then walked over to his bed and lay over the covers. He looked at Maka and saw that she was staring at him. They stared at each other (something they have been doing a lot for a while) and Maka slowly closed her eyes.

"Hey Kid, come here for a second." Maka whispered with her eyes closed. Kid raised and eyebrow but did as he was told. Maka, motioned for him to come closer, and he did.

"Good night and sweet dreams." She kissed his cheeks, and quickly fell asleep. Kid stood there and placed his hands on his cheeks. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

When he was back in bed, he saw the angelic form of Maka in the moon light. He smiled and drifted to sleep.

_____****__****__****__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564-**__**42-42-564**_  


Everyone woke up at 10:00 a.m. and was ready to go by 10:30 a.m. They all met up at the front of the hotel and continued their journey to Mount Tai.

As they walked over to the train station Patti had her hand entwined with a smiling Crona. What the hell happened with them?

Are they...a couple now?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Soul Eater. I wish I did though...I should ask Santa Claus!**_

_**Check my other stories too!**_

_**Anyways, Please Review! It encourages me to update faster! And vote on meh poll!**_

**Also, about the plushy thing. I would totally give you guys plushies, but I don't wanna be stalker-ish and be like "Oh, you reviewed! Give me your address so I could send you something!" That would have been a lot of pushies. So I settled for the next best thing and just give your virtual ones. **

* * *

_**Daughter of Zeus007: lol, your review made me laugh my $$ off! i always look forward to ur review! *Black*Star Plushy is for you*  
**_

_**InLoveWithDeaththeKid: I like having Blair in her cat form cuz she can't suffocate any of the boys with her gigantic boobs. (I feel weird typing that, lol) *Crona plushy for you***_

_**Animelover. Nacho:Thanks! I was confused on whether he had wings or not. Soul Eater is awesome and I will definitely have Ragnarok appear in the next chapter. *U get a Tsubaki plushy***_

_**FUN1M4T10N F4N: Yea, Soul and Liz really did ruin the moment. And I might explain the dance lesson thing in a later chapter. *U get a Soul plushy***_

_**Black Crown Clown: Yup, you get a virtual plushy! And I hate making Soul look like the bad guy in stories. *U got a Crona plushy!***_

_**IkutoisSmexy: Thanks for the update! And yea, Ur not the only person disappointed about Liz and Soul barging in. I'm disappointed too! (And I'm the one who wrote it) *chu gets a Kid plushy***_

_**Birdofdarkness : Here was the update! Don't Eat me! I don't taste as good as a fried chicken! *U get a Patti plushy***_

_**AmaixRodo96: No! My pet unicorn and I will rule th**__**e world! haha, jk...or am i lying? I will add the thing about 6 bags in the next chapter, I was gonna add it in this one, but i didnt want Kid to scream about symmetry when everyone was asleep. *U get a Black*Star plushy***_

_**Deathfairy78: Cool! And yea, Blair is the best Kitty! And I will definitely use ur suggestion about Soul and Kid.*U get a Maka plushy***_

_**Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: Haha, I've threatened my friend with her mascara b4, she literally said something about "girl law" Heres the update for ya! *chu get a Liz plushy***_

_**NoraTheKid: Heres the update for ya! I hope you enjoyed.*Maka plushy***_


	7. Turn Back

_Previously..._

_As they walked over to the train station Patti had her hand entwined with a smiling Crona. What the hell happened with them?_

_Are they...a couple now?_

* * *

**(A/N: Okay so like I skipped a few days of their trip. This is their last Train ride until they get to Mount Tai. Also, The train is like where your face to face with someone with a table. Also, they serve breakfast.)**

It's 11:00 p.m. and the gang are all on their final train ride to Mount Tai. Everyone had agreed to ride the train that night instead of stay at a hotel that. The less time in a hotel, the faster they get to their destination.

Maka stared out the window of the train with a stoic expression. She's been confused and worried, but hope was still in her eyes. Maka sighed and looked at the people sitting in front of her.

Soul was sitting in front of her with his left arm wrapped around Liz. As they were getting on the train, they were engaged in a conversation about music and ended up sitting next to each other, much to their enjoyment.

Maka smiled and looked over at the people on the other side. There was Tsubaki sleeping peacefully with Black*Star drooling on her lap snoring a bit. How can she stand that boy when they ride trains?

Across from them is Patti and Crona. Both of their heads laying on the table that was scattered with coloring books and crayons. Apparently, to Crona and Patti, they're not a couple. But to Maka and the others, they're not a couple...Yet.

Maka looked around and saw no sign of Blair.

"I hope she's not in any trouble." Maka said.

Her eyes traveled to the person to her right. Kid had his head leaning back and his arms across his chest. Maka softly smiled again. Kid looked so peaceful right now with the moonlight falling down on him.

Maka quietly took out her phone and took a pic of everyone. She glanced at the time and saw that it was already 11:17 p.m.

"Maybe I should get some rest." She said to herself. Maka closed her eyes and leaned her head back like Kid. Once she had fallen asleep, her head fell to the right on Kid's shoulder and Kid head fell on top of hers.

**_*Nightmare*_**

_____________A girl with dirty blonde hair ran as fast as she could. Her forest green eyes held fear as she ran in the dark forest. She looked about 10 and was in a ripped up orange dress with two large yellow pockets on each side._

_____________"Where to go, where to go?" She questioned herself as she continued to run barefooted. A growl was heard from behind her and she ran faster, leaning slightly to the right._

_____________"Mommy, daddy. Where are you?" The girl asked in a hushed voice as tears fell from her eyes. Another growl was heard from behind her, only this time it was louder. The girl yelped as she tripped on something and fell harshly to the ground. She groaned in pain as she sat up and rubbed her bleeding knees, but suddenly her eyes widened as she quickly lifted her head and came face to face with a hideous monster._

_____________The monster had no right eye, and his left eye was purely white. Blood was trickling down it's head, where a red bump was found. Its clothes were all ripped up, splotches of blood found in random places. It smiled widely at the girl, showing yellow brown teeth as it leaned close to her. It had the stench of death and it had dirty claws._

_____________"Found you Maka." It whispered as it lifted its hand to strike the poor girl and torture her before eating her soul. Maka screamed at the top of her lungs, closing her eyes and lifting her tiny bruised feet to kick the monsters left eye. It jumped back in surprise at the hit and growled as Maka got up and ran away.  
_

_____________"Help!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs. Even though she knew no one would hear her, she still screamed for help._

_____________"Damn brat." The monster mumbled with a deep voice as it got up to chase her again. Maka looked left and right, and when she looked straight forward again, she saw a bright light. It was the first ray of light since she could remember, so she ran faster. The monster slowed down as he spotted that light and made a complete stop as Maka came close to it._

_____________Maka stared at the light. It was actually a blue soul with angel like wings. Maka stared at it in awe as she placed her hands under it to bring it closer to her face._

_____________"Maka." A sweet, female voice said. It sounded familiar to Maka, where had she heard it before?_

_____________"Huh?" Maka looked around, but saw no sign of another person around her. Where was the voice coming from? Maka realized that there was a monster chasing her and she was about to make a run for it until she heard that voice again_

_____________"Don't worry, it stopped chasing you, but it will return soon." The soul in Maka's hand started to morph, so she let it go and suddenly it was in the shape of her mother._

_____________"Maka. Turn back now! It's for your own safety, you can't do this by yourself! The monster will kill you!" Tears appeared in Maka's eyes as her mother, who was glowing blue, started to fade away._

_____________"Wait, don't leave me!" Maka pleaded. Her mothers soul was gone and Maka was back in the darkness._

_____________A sinister laugh filled the air as the monster started to run for Maka. Maka, being smart, started to run as well._

_____________"Help!" She screamed again. Suddenly, the monster leaped and landed in front of a terrified Maka._

_____________"Stop running away you damn brat." It looked angry now. His only eye started to glow purple with anger. It lifted his hand to strike, but the unexpected happened._

_____________A purple beam of light came from behind Maka and hit the monster in the face. Maka turned around and 4 boys about the age of 16 were running towards her. A boy with jet black hair and 3 white horizontal lines halfway around his head held twin pistols upside down and continued to shoot purple beams at the monster._

_____________"Hey Maka, are you all right- heh?" Soul leaned down to Maka and saw that she looked younger and smaller._

_____________"Huh?" Who are you, don't hurt me!" Maka covered her face with her bruised hands. Soul placed his hand on her shoulder._

_____________"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Soul said. Soul grabbed her right hand and turned into a scythe. Maka was surprised but then smiled, she's good with battling with a scythe._ **(A/N:Okay, I don't know if Maka could wield a scythe when she was younger, but lets just say she practiced a lot when she was younger so she's good, but not the best, she's only 10 right now!) **_____________She looked over at the other boys and saw that the monster that has been chasing her the whole time was summoning more monsters from underground. A monster grabbed at Maka's leg and she sliced the hand off using Soul._

_____________"Eww! Now I got zombie goop on me." Soul complained. Maka chuckled and sliced more monsters. Crona was slicing away too, using Ragnarok._

_____________"Great to see you again M- what the hell!" Black*Star screamed as he saw the younger Maka, slicing and killing the monsters. Maka saw him and tilted her head._

_____________"Black*Star?" Maka asked, seeing someone that looks like Black*Star, only older. Maka was so confused that she didn't see a monster running towards her at an incredible speed._

_____________"Look out!" Black*Star screamed as he saw the monster. He was about to run, but saw Kid wrap his arms around Maka and jump back as the beast ran into a tree._

_____________Black*Star sliced it using Tsubaki and looked around. There were only about 20 red souls around them and the leader of the group was gone._

_____________Maka sat on the ground and started to shake. Strangers (except Black*Star) came and saved her from the monsters, but she still didn't know where she is. The one with Black hair looked familiar too._

_____________Everyone turned back to their human form and now little Maka was surrounded by 7 teens._

_____________"How did we get here? I was just dreaming peacefully about my animal kingdom then this happens!" Patti threw her hands in the air and waved it around. Everyone began to think of a reasonable explanation to how they got there but they just shrugged their shoulders and sighed simultaneously. 'Weird' Maka thought.  
_

_____________The red souls began to disappear around them and it was all dark, again. Kid got on his knees and looked at Maka. Maka was staring at the most amazing golden eyes, it seemed familiar._

_____________"Thank you for saving me, I'm Maka, do you know where this place is?" Maka asked. Kid shrugged his shoulders._

_____________"Sorry, but we don't know either. My name is Kid. Nice to you Maka." Kid held out his hand and they shook hands. Maka slowly got up, but the pain in her feet made her sit back down again. Kid stood up and introduced everyone to her. Maka tilted her head and smiled when Black*Star was introduced._

_____________"Black*Star, that is you!" Maka hugged his leg since that's the only part she could hug._

_____________ A bright blue light appeared and Maka tilted her head._

_____________"Mama?" Everyone looked at the light and stayed silent, curious to what will happen next._

_____________"Maka, you've made good friends but the journey is still dangerous. Save yourselves and turn back!" The light said. Everyone was shocked when the soul began to speak, but Black*Star was shocked the most because he recognized who the voice belonged to. Little Maka began to glow pink and suddenly she was 16 years old again. No one noticed this though, because they were focused on the blue soul as it faded away._

_____________"Thanks for saving me guys, but how did you get here?" Everyone looked at the source of the voice and were surprised to see their ______________Maka instead of a mini Maka._

_____________"Maka! This place is scary, can we leave now?" Liz asked. Crona nodded in agreement. _

_____________"Maka, I don't like this place. I don't know how to deal with being in other peoples' dreams! I liked my dream where I was building a sand castle!" Maka tilted her head._

_____________"What do you mean-_

_____________**Chooo! Chooo!**  
_

**_*Waking Up*_**

Maka woke up at the sound of the train. It was morning and it was breakfast time. Everyone was starting to wake up from their sleep. Maka lifted her head and saw that she used Kid as a pillow, and that he was already awake and looking at her. Maka blushed and looked out the window.

'_What a weird dream. Everyone was there, Kid, Patti, Soul, Liz, Crona, Black*Star, Tsubaki and even my mom_.' Maka thought to herself.

'_Mom even said to "**Turn back**". What did she mean by that?_" Maka suddenly felt scared as she remembered the words her dream mother said.

"_____________**Maka. Turn back now! It's for your own safety, you can't do this by yourself! The monster will kill you!**" _Was Maka's mother talking about the monster that was chasing her?

She felt Kid shift and tap her shoulder.

"Huh?" Maka turned around coming face to face with a worried Kid.

"Maka, about the dream..." Kid started. Maka's eyes widened, so they really were in her mind. **(A/N: So basically Maka had a nightmare,and suddenly Kid and the others appear. It was really them and not Maka's imagination. I guess another way you could say is that they connected minds or something?)**

**_*Time Skip to after breakfast and their off the train*_**

After everyone had woken up, they all mentioned the dream. No one know's how they appeared in Maka's mind, but everyone remembers what happened. After breakfast, they all let the subject go, except for Maka.

Now they are at the bottom of the mountain and they don't know what to do.

"We need a plan. Maybe if we go straight, we might bump into them." Liz suggested while painting her nails.

"How can we bump into them? This is a huge mountain! There's no way we could randomly bump into them!" Soul said, trying to be reasonable for once.

"But you guys have me, the amazing Black*Star! I'm the luckiest guy in the world, we'll surely find them!" Screamed Black*Star as he jumped onto a boulder.

And with that said, Soul, Liz, Black*Star and Patti got in to an argument on what their plan should be. They even dragged poor Crona and Tsubaki into it. Maka and Kid stood there, ignoring their bickering while looking up at the tall, huge mountain.

"Hmm." Maka closed her eyes and concentrated on nearby souls. When Maka opened her eyes again she was confused.

"Maka, did you find anything?" Maka shook her head and grabbed Kid's hand, a blush appearing on both their cheeks.

"I felt something from within the mountain. Resonate souls with me since Soul is busy arguing."

"Are you sure having 2 meisters do Soul Resonance is gonna work?" Kid asked, raising both his eyebrows.

"I don't know, lets just try." Maka said with a determined voice.

"Okay then." Maka and Kid closed their eyes.

"Soul Resonance!" The rest of the gang heard this and saw Kid and Maka holding hands with their eyes closed.

"Aww!" Patti said, and took out her camera (No one know's where she keeps it!). She took a picture and quickly hid the camera as Kid and Maka opened their eyes, surprised at what they saw.

"No way." Kid said. Maka just opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"W-what was that?" Maka asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. The people who didn't resonate with them raised one eyebrow, much to Kid's annoyance, but he didn't show it.

"What are you guys talking about?" Black*Star asked, just to have the spot light on himself.

"Here, around the bottom of the mountain," Maka started, with fear in her voice. "Are about 2,000 Kishin eggs." Finished Kid.

Maka then remembered what her mother said, again.

_____________**"Maka. Turn back now! It's for your own safety, you can't do this by yourself! The monster will kill you!"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Soul Eater. I wish I did though`**_

_**Check my other stories too! Special thanks to my "loving" sister KittiesOnTheDarkSide**_

_**Anyways, Please Review! It encourages me to update faster! And vote on meh poll if you read We're Your Kids!**_

**I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, but I just finished my summer school. It WAS SUPER FUN! So I was sad to leave but now I can update more often! Anyways, if you didn't understand this chapter Review and I'll PM you an explanation.**

**If you have any questions, ask in a review! I can't respond to your reveiws from the last chapter right now because I really wanna update, Sorry!**


	8. AN Apology

Hey guys! April here!

I just wanna say that I'm sorry for not being able to update my stories in a while! I just finished my summer camp about 1 week ago and I'm trying to enjoy the rest of my summer. I'll try to update my stories once a week starting next week! I hope you guys can forgive me for updating at a slow pace! Also, I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who thought this was an update! Next chapter will be the actual update!

Remember guys! I'm only 13 and I'm about to start 7th grade! Also, I'm trying to improve my writing by getting tips from a bunch of my friends. Anyways, I better go now! It's raining and I'm scared the electricity will go out (which isn't likely) So, bye!


End file.
